Illusions of Love
by NelyanaPhonexia
Summary: Data has found the love of his life. Or is it all an illusion? OneShot, with enough reviews I may add more.


This is my first Star Trek fanfiction. So, be kind and review! Please? :) It' also, therefore my first Data/Yar fic. I think I had trouble writing Data, because his character is so well developed in the show. Plus, this was just something I came up with one afternoon and just finally had the guts of publish on here.

So, I hope you all like it! Read& Review please! I might just add more if there are enough reviews! 3

* * *

**Illusions of Love**

She was so human. Always late. He would have to sit, waiting for her for sometimes half an hour. It was worth it though. He would give anything to get to see her happy and free with no worries. They would walk on beaches, walk in green parks. Just the two of them would share these moments. He loved her. He knew what love was now that he had her. It took him years to figure it out, even after he _could_ feel.

The door slid open and she walked in. Wearing an appropriate spring dress for their walk in a park filled with trees flowers and small stream. Her blonde hair loose and blowing in the light spring wind was picture perfect for him. After all these years her hair had grown out to a lovely shoulder length of blonde waves. She smiled as she walked toward him.

"Hey!" she greeted him with a large, but brief hug.

They started to walk down a path near tulips and a brook. She gave him a small smile and a sideways glance, 'I've missed taking these walks with you, it seems like they are farther apart, and you have been so busy lately."

"I am sorry. We will have to meet up more often.' He smiled to himself and looked down, she was so beautiful. He couldn't imagine his life without their time together now, however brief and sporadic it was.

They reached their spot by the river. She removed her shoes and walked slowly into the stream. This was one of the times he felt the most love for her. She did things that were so simply human. She enjoyed the feel of things on her body and to fully experience them as sometimes only a human could do. He used to envy her. Now he understood, but only after years of spending time with her. She taught him how to experience life to its fullest. He looked up at the sky. It was blue, with clouds. A tree blocked the sunlight, just enough streamed through to feel its heat.

He looked back at her in the water, now up to her mid calf and getting the hem of her dress damp. He watched her. She was everything he had aspired to be. She was so…full of life. Her dress floated on top of the water as she waded further into the water. He thought, "she looks…angelic." He walked into the water after her. Getting his pants wet, but not caring. He wrapped his arms around shoulders and gently turned her around. With his supernatural strength he always had to be extre gently when touching her. One of his greatest fears was hurting her. He dropped his arms from her shoulders to her waist and pulled her closer. His yellow eyes met her baby blues. Just as he had done before on several occasions, he pulled her even closer and pressed his lips to hers. Gently at first, then more fervent. She leaned into his kiss perfectly. She was exactly what he wanted, needed. He pulled back from her slowly, "I love you. I will always love you, Natasha" His lips curled into a smile.

She smiled back, "I love you too, Dee"

He smiled a melancholy smile. He loved that nickname. She was the only one to have ever used it. She was the only one to have ever given him a nickname. "I know you love me." He took her into his arms again for a tender hug. This is where he wanted to be forever.

It just could never be. His arms held her more carefully now, as if she might break or suddenly disappear.

"Computer, end program" he said miserably.

Tasha, along with everything else disappeared. He dropped his arms to his side. His love was to never be. She was dead. She had been dead for years. He was alive. He let out what could only be a sigh of complete sorrow, verging on depression.

"Oh, how I loved you once, Tasha."

He walked out, not looking back, knowing he couldn't keep coming back to his illusion of love.


End file.
